


The Package

by Lamsfan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Duty, Falling In Love, Honor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Captain Washington is not happy to have been chosen to deliver a wedding gift to the King of New Britain but then he learns something about the package.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had something profound to say about what is happening in our country. Please think about how you can make a difference in this world and if you're eligible, make sure you vote! Black Lives Matter! (and if your response is All Lives Matter, please go away. Black lives are the ones in danger right now.)

The decorated captain of the Horizon, the fleet’s flagship, schooled his features into something more professional than he felt and breathed deeply to ease the tension in his limbs. It would not do to show irritation with his admiral, so he listened carefully and kept his feelings in check. If the admiral noticed, he kept it to himself.

If speed and firepower weren’t necessary, certainly another ship could be used to transport a wedding gift to a planet on the outer edge of the galaxy. These were the Horizon’s greatest assets, if the captain’s myriad skills weren’t included, and this mission would cost the crew weeks of precious exploration. But Washington would follow orders. He ended the transmission and left his cabin to head for the bridge.

Washington continued to wonder why he and his ship had been selected for this task. His bravery and quick, imaginative thinking usually earned him more high-profile missions. Then one mission, one of a hundred just like it, did not go as planned, resulting in the loss of the landing party. He had studied his mistake, cursed his luck and moved on. Maybe The Alliance hadn’t. Was this mission a punishment? Was his new life to be that of a courier? Should he resign his commission before he was drummed out?

His train of thought broke when Lt. Schuyler called from her seat at the communications terminal. “Captain on the bridge,” she said before turning to Washington and continuing, “Captain, Commander Lafayette’s ship has arrived. He has asked to brief you in person before the package is transported aboard.”

“Very well. Transport him to my ready room when he’s ready.”

“He’s standing by. He thought you might say that.”

“Thank you, lieutenant.” Captain Washington hid his smile; his old friend knew him too well. He walked towards his office, just off the bridge, and opened his door just as the transporter beam completed its cycle.

“Lafayette!” He crossed the room and greeted his friend with a kiss, first on one cheek, then the other. He chuckled to himself as he remembered his response to this same enthusiastic greeting from Lafayette when they first met and how the new junior officer hadn’t seemed to understand propriety and chain of command. Yet despite the difference in their ages and the differences in their upbringing, they found they had many common interests and had become quite close over the years. “It’s been too long.” He gestured towards the couch and Lafayette took a seat, placing one slender ankle over the opposite knee.

“Yes, it has, George. Adrienne and Georges send their love. He is entering the academy this term and wants to follow in his papa’s footsteps.”

“And his uncle’s. You may have been better with military strategy but when Georges and I played war games, I taught him how to hold his troops together during tough times.”

“C’est vrai. But if we’re lucky, he learned the most from his mother. She was always smarter than both of us put together. Did I mention she has joined my crew for this tour?”

“You are indeed a lucky man.” Washington handed one of the drinks he had poured to Lafayette and sat across from him in the other chair.

“À votre santé.” Lafayette tipped his glass towards Washington and once they had clinked them together and taken a sip, he allowed his voice to take on a more serious tone. “I only wish we had more time to reminisce but, as you are aware, the king of New Britain is anxious to complete the treaty with Nevis IV. That can’t happen until the fine points of the treaty have been worked out and all the gifts have arrived for the marriage ceremony.” Noting Washington’s irritated expression, he continued. “Don’t worry, brother. Your journey should take only a month, and then you can get back to your scientific exploration.”

“Laf, I don’t understand anything about this mission, including why you felt the need to transport over to brief me. I’m always happy to see you but this all seems pretty straightforward; make sure no one sees or opens the gift, transport it to the king and represent The Alliance at the ceremony. My dress uniform is ready. Despite the inconvenience,” he added.

Lafayette scoffed at the obvious hint for a comment on his level of physical fitness. “There’s a little more to it than that.” He pulled out the pad he had brought with him and handed it to Washington. “These two star systems have been at war for decades. When King Henry died suddenly, hope for peace seemed to die with him. Then Crown Prince John ascended to the throne and somehow managed to revive the negotiations. This is the first real chance for peace in the region. The package, as we have called it for security reasons, is much more than a wedding gift and it must be handled with care. I know you feel underutilized but you and your ship were chosen for this mission because you are our best chance at ensuring its safe arrival.”

Washington felt some of his worries ease; he was still a trusted and respected leader. He wasn’t going to lose his command. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he read more of the mission briefing. “We’re transporting the Crown Prince of Nevis IV as a gift?”

“Not just a gift, sir. He is to marry the new king.”

Washington pushed down the anger at being used to deliver a sentient being into an arranged marriage. “Lafayette, you can’t be serious. How has The Alliance become involved in something so sordid?”

“I know it sounds distasteful but it is not what you think. The Crown Prince volunteered for this role. He is a trained diplomat and he understands how his sacrifice will bring peace to two worlds. It was the missing part of the negotiations, something King John could see as a personal win. They will rule both worlds as equal partners, hand in hand.”

Washington raised his hand to interrupt. “Where is the king in all of this? And where do the prince’s people think he is?”

“The king abandoned his family years ago. Crown Prince Alexander did not wish to embarrass the family and has been ruling in his father’s absence but since he is missing and not dead, the Crown Prince has not been able to ascend. A provision in the treaty solves that issue. And his people assume he is busy with the negotiations.” He paused for a beat to see if Washington had more questions before continuing. “The Crown Prince and his aide were beamed directly from the planet to their quarters and have not been seen by any of my crew. We will use the same procedure to transport them to your ship. Despite the, how would you say, cloak and dagger, he is not a prisoner.”

“I’d like to see that for myself. May I speak with him before we depart? I’d like to be sure he is, in fact, a willing participant.”

“Of course, you are welcome to meet him. But you need to understand that you have no choice in this. Disobey your orders and you will be court-martialed, if you are lucky, and imprisoned, if you are not.” Lafayette checked his chronometer and stood up. “I should get back to my ship. Now, I trust my crew implicitly but my absence might give them thoughts about assuaging their curiosity. Join me.”

The security officers snapped to attention when Washington and Lafayette neared the quarters where “the package” was being held. Lafayette’s crew may have wondered why it had been placed in quarters rather than storage, but they guarded the entry nonetheless. “Ensign, make sure we are not disturbed,” Lafayette said to the lead officer as he entered a code onto the keypad. The door opened smoothly and the men stepped into a small foyer with a second door. Lafayette entered a second code and waited.

“You may enter, Commander Lafayette.”

Lafayette pushed one last button and the door slid open. The prince stood with his back to them, looking out the window towards the expanse of space. Once the door closed, he turned to face them.

“Commander Lafayette. Bienvenue.” He greeted Lafayette warmly. “Je ne suis pas habitué à être seul tant et ont manqué votre camaraderie.”

“Je suis ici maintenant et j’ai amené un invité.”

Before Lafayette had an opportunity to make formal introductions, the prince turned towards Washington and spoke. “Captain Washington, I presume. I am Crown Prince Alexander of Nevis IV. Like your friend, Lafayette, I have many other names and titles but that is unimportant. I appreciate your willingness to help me complete my journey. You are well known in the quadrant for your intelligence and bravery and I know we are in safe hands. Please accept my apology for interrupting your duties.”

Whatever Washington had expected, this was not it. Washington noted the books lining the walls, the paper and other outdated writing supplies covering the desk. He was struck by the “normalness” of the surroundings. He had expected royal colors and fabrics adorning the walls, with portraits and royal jewelry on display, but found only the usual starship quarters, decorated just enough to make the occupant comfortable on his journey. What surprised him most, however, was the appearance of the young man before him. He had a smile that lit up the room and his eyes belied deep intelligence. And when he greeted Washington with a warm handshake, the captain wondered if he should have bowed.

Prince Alexander continued speaking as he led them to his formal seating area and gestured for them to sit, his elocution and manners perfected through years of education and training. His aide arrived without being summoned and poured a steaming black liquid into delicate cups. “This is the closest thing we have to coffee. We take it without cream or sugar. The young men drink it as a show of strength. I drink it because it keeps me awake when I have an idea that must be made whole.”

Washington’s eyes drifted towards the stacks of paper. This prince appeared to have many ideas. He took a small sip of the bitter brew. It coated his tongue and he tried not insult his host by frowning. He’d had worse on other missions.

Crown Prince Alexander took a much larger drink, ignoring both the taste and the temperature that must have scalded his mouth and throat. He made a small sound of satisfaction but, otherwise, wasted no time in addressing the reason for their meeting. “Commander Lafayette suspected you might have a moral objection to my situation. What can I say that will convince you I am not being coerced?”

Captain Washington returned to his ship, his conscience soothed that the young prince was being presented to the king by his own choice and that he would not shirk away from doing what would help his people, regardless of how it affected him personally. But Washington had a new concern: he wanted to know the prince better. Something about him piqued Washington’s curiosity and he needed to know more.

From the time Crown Prince Alexander had transported about the Horizon, Captain Washington had felt the need to check on him daily, first to make sure he was comfortable and safe, then because he enjoyed the young man’s company. In short time, they were friends. George brought Alliance coffee for them to share and Alexander laughed at its mild taste. George shared news about the star systems they passed, while Alexander began to share some of the essays he had written. He explained why using paper instead of a computer made him feel more creative and closer to his thoughts. As Alexander spoke, he wove the words together in ways George had never imagined and he wanted to listen to everything the young man had to say. His level of knowledge, the way he interpreted complex theories, even the sound of his voice; George couldn’t tear himself away from the brilliant man.

Light year by light year, George found himself growing closer to the young prince and it confused him. The Alliance had been his life for more than twenty years and it brought him satisfaction, if not happiness. He liked women and though many had shown their willingness to be a captain’s wife, he had never met one who was willing to live his life of solitude. Lafayette had always joked that he was married to his ship and now George wondered if that was truly enough.

The dinners they shared were filled with witty conversation and though Washington had more practical experience, Alexander knew the histories of many races. They complemented one another and Washington felt a gnawing jealousy that Alexander would share this with King John instead of him.

Three weeks into the journey, George received a coded summons to the prince’s quarters. The room he entered had been completely transformed. He took note of the samples of food and drinks, crystal and linens, as well as silver and china. “What is all this?” he asked.

“I had hoped you might do me the honor of helping me select the menu and fittings for the reception. On my planet, the couple makes the selections as part of the bonding but, as you know, this is an unusual situation. I must commend your engineer. Your replicator technology was quite good at producing the samples.”

George was prepared to decline, citing impropriety as his excuse, when, in truth, he simply did not want to help Alexander prepare for his wedding. His dreams were filled with images of them having a life together, exploring the universe and learning whatever interested them, before sharing their nights tangled in each other’s arms. But when his stomach responded loudly to the wonderful aromas, he knew he was trapped.

Alexander laughed. “I see my timing was perfect. Please,” he gestured to the table, “be seated.” He explained the significance of each dish and how it should be presented. He described the toasts that would be needed at various points of the meal. He left out any discussion of how the couple would be carried off on pillows after the meal, as the guests cheered for them to consummate their union. When they had finished selecting the settings and the beautiful flowers that would adorn the tables, George departed, even more confused than he was upon his arrival. He had never been one to open another man’s gifts; yet all he wanted was to tear this one open and cherish it as his own.

When George returned early the next day, he surprised Alexander by holding him close and calling for the computer to transport them to the holodeck.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking us on a little adventure,” George said as they materialized. “Computer, run program GW One.”

Alexander wobbled as he suddenly found himself standing on a yacht in the open sea. He could see the blue skies, dotted with clouds, people laughing and playing on the distant shores, and other boats bobbing in the distance. “This is beautiful. Thank you.”

“I thought you might appreciate a change of scenery.”

They changed into the swim trunks hanging on the pegs in the cabin and spent the morning fishing, adding their catch to the lunch George had prepared. Well, replicated. They rested their tired bodies in the shade under the canopy and enjoyed the warm breeze in companionable silence.

“Captain, you are aware how inappropriate it is for you to see the Sovereign in so little clothing, are you not? Especially when he is betrothed to another.”

Alexander’s voice and tone had been light and it was clear he was making a joke. But the reminder of the purpose of their journey put a damper on George’s happy feelings. George opened his mouth to respond, ready to tell Alexander how a captain must also maintain an air of dignity, when their peaceful afternoon was interrupted by an unexpected alarm. “Captain to the bridge. Captain Washington. Report to the bridge.” Lt. Schuyler’s calm, professional voice seemed at odds with the background of claxons and flashing lights from the red alert.

“Computer, arch.” George stood and walked to the terminal in the doorway to contact the bridge.

When Schuyler’s face entered the screen, she launched immediately into her report, not commenting on the captain’s bare shoulders in the bottom of the screen. “Captain, an unknown ship has been trailing us for approximately two parsecs. They have made no attempt to contact us but Weapons Control indicates they are readying a low yield torpedo. We’ve raised the shields.”

“I’m on my way.” George turned to face a disappointed Alexander, who shrugged in understanding as they got dressed and George called for the computer to end program and transport them back to his quarters. George raced to the bridge in time to see the torpedo explode just out of range in front of the view screen. After what had been a smooth and uneventful journey, Captain Washington realized his ship had been chosen for just this inevitability. There were always factions who objected to change and peace was never as prosperous as war.

Lt. Schuyler's report was short and efficient. “It seems to have a limited range, Captain. No doubt they will try to get closer before firing again.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Ensign Martin, increase speed. Put some distance between us. Lieutenant Schuyler, open hailing frequencies.” Washington gave his orders briskly, knowing his well-trained crew would respond without hesitation.

“Hailing frequencies open.”

“Unidentified vessel, this is Captain Washington of The Alliance vessel Horizon. Cease your attack or we will be forced to open fire. If you have assessed our weapons as we have yours, you understand your position is vulnerable.”

“Captain Washington, this is General Lee of the Loyalist ship Monmouth. We will not allow Nevisian filth to pollute New Britain culture and we will destroy any ships transporting gifts and supplies to this so-called wedding.”

“General Lee, The Alliance has no dispute with you. Power down your weapons and reduce your speed.”

Lt. Schuyler muted the transmission. “Captain, they are closing in.”

“Very well.” Washington wondered why ships with lesser armaments continued to challenge those with more power. After all, David couldn’t always slay Goliath. “One shot. Disable their engines only.”

“Direct hit, sir,” Ensign Martin reported as the enemy ship dropped out of warp.

“Lt. Schuyler, send a report to headquarters and have them dispatch a ship to take custody of the Monmouth. I’m sure King John will be disappointed to learn that one of his most respected generals is at the forefront of a rebellion. Meanwhile, I need to check the status of the package. Contact me immediately if their situation changes.”

George worried that Alexander had seen the approaching vessel from his viewport and he found him pacing in his small quarters, waiting for news of what had happened. George recounted the details, leaving out how he would gladly have used more force, maybe even destroyed anyone who tried to harm Alexander.

“I am not surprised,” he responded. He had stopped pacing, as the adrenaline bled from his system, and he tried to get comfortable in one of the chairs. “King John promoted Lee to General because of his military experience. But Lee could not leave the old ways behind and King John never truly trusted him.”

“You’re safe aboard the Horizon, safe with me. You know that, right?” There it was. George saw a flicker of understanding in Alexander’s eyes and the guilt from letting Alexander see his shift from professional courier to a man in love almost overwhelmed him.

They stood in silence, except for the pounding of George’s heart, until Alexander carefully sidestepped any discussion of feelings and said, “Yes, I know. Thank you.”

George knew this conversation had merely been postponed to another day, a day when he might have the courage to ask Alexander to stay.

“George, how did this happen?” Lafayette’s concerned face filled the view screen in the captain’s quarters. “We discussed the repercussions if you failed to carry out this mission.”

George rested his face in his hands.

“George, look at me.” When he had George’s full attention, he said, “He feels the same?”

George gave the smallest of shrugs.

“Stop visiting him. Explain to him that you have spent too much time away from your duties on the ship. That will hurt his feelings but you will hurt his feelings more if you continue acting as though you have a future together. Either way, his feelings are less important than stability in this quadrant.”

“You’re right. I just don’t know how to let him go.”

Lafayette’s next words were harsh but true. “He’s not yours to keep.”

George was barely able to end the transmission before his fist met the bulkhead. He didn’t stop visiting and he didn’t push Alexander away.

George wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but he awoke to find his head in Alexander’s lap. And he remembered Lafayette’s instructions. “We can’t keep doing this.”

“We have not done anything but enjoy one another’s company. You have kept me safe, helped me prepare for the wedding and you have been of great assistance in negotiating the finer points of the treaty.” Alexander’s voice remained calm, though he surely knew George was beginning to panic.

George briefly turned his head but despite the new position, Alexander didn’t stop rubbing small circles on his back. George felt his eyes flutter shut again and the soothing motion almost made him forget what he planned to say. He sat up and gathered his thoughts. “Alexander,” he began. “My crew is beginning to wonder what has been keeping me so occupied. But more importantly, I am falling in love with you.”

Alexander’s hand stopped.

“Alexander, this can’t be a surprise!”

“No, it’s not.” When he didn’t say anything else, George turned again and for the first time, saw an Alexander who was at a loss for words. George waited; he didn’t rush him for an answer and finally Alexander said, “I should have stopped this when I saw what was happening. This is my fault.”

“I’m not trying to place blame. I just need to know where we go from here.”

“Just rest. We’ll figure this out when the time comes.”

“The time is here. We are only one day away from New Britain.”

“Then we should enjoy the little time we have.” Alexander resumed the circles when George placed his head back in his lap and before George drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard a soft ‘I love you, too.’

“Ensign Martin. Place us in synchronous orbit above the capitol city.”

“Yes sir.”

“Sir,” Lt. Schuler called. “Incoming transmission from New Britain. It’s the king.”

“Put him through.” Captain Washington straightened his uniform as he stood and approached the view screen. He had studied King John during the trip but his youth still surprised him. It made sense he and Alexander were seen has the future of their worlds. They had studied the old customs, yet their new ides seemed to spark a sense of excitement. “Your Majesty. The Alliance is pleased to have been a part of this mission of peace and we congratulate you on your coming nuptials.”

“Thank you, Captain Washington. The marriage is but one step in the joining of our worlds. I have not yet met my groom-to-be but from his negotiation skills, I have no doubt our union will benefit all of New Britain and Nevis.”

Washington’s stomach clenched. Alexander deserved a husband who loved him and would cherish him, not someone who only saw him as a means to an end. “When you are ready, I will escort Crown Prince Alexander to the ceremony.” He ignored the shocked stares as his bridge crew realized the package they had transported was the groom.

“Thank you. The coordinates of the throne room have been transmitted to your ship.”

Washington looked at Schuyler, who affirmed receipt of the coordinates. “Very well.” The words tasted like ash.

George stood in the doorway of Alexander’s quarters, watching his aide put the finishing touches on his wedding apparel. “Alexander. Are you sure about this?” The words were out of his mouth before he registered how inappropriate it was for him to ask such a question of the prince, much less in front of Alexander’s assistant. His uniform suddenly felt too hot and tight. His skin itched at the seams and he pulled at his collar to give himself some air.

Alexander checked his appearance in the mirror and, satisfied with the details, he dismissed his aide and turned to face George. “Of course I am sure. You are, as well. You have always been a man of honor and you know what it means to choose duty over love. Would you still love me if I did anything less?”

George didn’t respond, his feelings too close to the surface to answer without letting his emotions take over. But he knew Alexander was right. He couldn’t ask two systems to continue a war simply because he had fallen in love with the groom.

Alexander crossed the room and took his hand. George’s mind went back to their first meeting and he remembered how, even then, Alexander’s hand felt perfect in his, how his eyes seemed to bore directly into his soul.

“Do not fret. I will be able to make him happy even though my heart will be with you.”

“And what about your happiness?”

“My happiness is unimportant.” Alexander raised George’s hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. The sensation sent a spark through George’s core. “I’ve always known that the people of my world respected me because the royal family took care of them. They did not know me; they did not know that I loved to read and garden and write stories of all kinds. They did not know how a longed for a family to love. But you know the real me and because of what we have shared, I have experienced true happiness, if only for a short time. You taught me how to love and be loved. And for that, I will be eternally grateful.”

“And me? Should I just ignore the hole your departure will leave in my heart?”

“Just remember that I love you.”

“Captain, New Britain signals we are cleared for departure.”

When Washington didn’t respond, Lt. Schuyler called again. “Captain?”

“Yes, Lieutenant, signal our departure. Ensign Martin, chart a course for the Kail Nebula and engage at warp three when ready. I’ll be in my quarters.”

“Yes, sir.”

George crawled into his bed, and although Alexander had never graced his sheets, the chill from his absence crept into George’s bones. George looked at the unopened letter where it rested on his nightstand; Alexander’s neat and clear handwriting looked back at him. He didn’t know what he wanted it to say, so he left it, untouched and sealed. He would open it one day, when he didn’t feel so much loss and heartache, when he was able to wish the couple happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Should he go back for Alexander?


End file.
